Cupid for Ranma and Akane
by JasmineWEB
Summary: Oneday,Ranma discovered a little baby pony on the way home. He took it to the Tendo Dojo where he lives. The baby horse turned into a little baby girl,which means that both Akane and Ranma babysit her!
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid**

**Chapter1 : Our new house guest**

**

* * *

**

It had been raining cats and dogs,Ranma had to stop working out. So he was on the way home. It rained cats and dogs, Ranma turned into a girl. Nobody was outside, Ranma heard someone crying.  
It sounded like a baby. Ranma walked up to where the sound was heard.  
Surprisingly,there was a foal crying just like a baby. It didn't look like a normal baby horse. It looked very tiny, but so special and unique.  
"Why are you here alone? Who's your owner?" asked Ran.  
But soon he realized that it couldn't speak because it was just a foal.  
" I think you missed your owner. Let's go with me and I'll find your owner later,ok?"  
To his surprise, the foal nodded and stopped crying. Ranma took it to Tendo Dojo. It was so tiny and light that he could lift it up as though he was holding a baby. Everyone in Tendo was all shocked when they saw Ran holding a foal.  
"Ran, what are you holding?" asked Akane.  
"A baby horse It's too cold outside."replied Ranma.  
"I mean, where did you get it?" "I'll tell you guys everything later. It needs to get some rest."

After Ranma gave it a place to get some rest, he started talking about it turning  
into a boy when Akane gave him a bottle of warm water.  
"I heard it crying outside. I guess it had missed its owner or maybe it had been abandoned by its owner ."  
"That's so poor.."said Kasmi.  
"Anything we can help?"asked Akane.  
"I don't know.. I think we have to find its owner as soon as possible."replied Ranma.  
"He's right. It may want us to do that." said Soun.  
"Ran, since you took it here,so you should be responsible for him now on."added Genma.  
"Right Right. Aka,you help him take care of the baby horse."said Soun.  
Aka and Ran just stared at each other until Ranma said "No way".  
"You think I will do that with uncute girl like Akane? That doesn't make sense at all,papa."said Ranma sarcasticly.  
Suddenly,Akane hit his back with anger. "Stupid!"  
But they had to do it together because everyone wanted them to do it.  
Suddenly, someone cried like a baby in the room where the baby horse was in.  
Everyone in Tendo rushed out to check who was crying.  
There was no baby horse, but a baby girl who only looked like a 5 months old.  
"Where is the baby horse?" asked Nabiki.  
Surprisingly,when the baby saw Akane, she flied to Aka to be hugged.  
"Oh my, she is so cute!!" said Akane holding her gently.  
"Perhaps she likes you, Aka." said Kas with a smile.  
"Wait,Wait. Then..the horse turned into a baby?" asked Nabiki.  
"I think so.. " replied Soun.  
Ranma, still shocked, said "What happened? I cannot believe this!Is she a fairy or.."  
That time, the baby grapped both Aka's hand and Ran's hand, saying "Mama,Papa."  
"What?","What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2. We'll take you by the hand!**

"What are you talking about? I'm not your papa. I'm only 18!!" Ranma yelled at the baby because he was surprised. But, this made her burst out crying.  
"Ran! Don't yell at the baby!!" Akane got angry at him soothing the baby.  
Ran was perturbed when the baby bursted out crying. "Ah.. S,Sorry.. I was just.." said Ranma.  
"Why does she call them 'mama,papa'?" asked Kasmi.  
"Maybe.." said Soun and Genma.  
"Maybe what?"said everyone.  
"This means that both of you should pretend to be her mama and papa. She wants you guys to do it." answered Soun.  
"Right. I guess she's not just a baby. She's very special you know.." added Genma.  
"But.." said Ranma.  
"If you guys need some help, you can call me for help anytime. I'm always ready to help you." said Kasmi with a smile.  
"Thanks, onezzan."

In Akane's room.  
Ranma and Akane sat still next to Akane's bed with a baby.  
Both of them blushed for a while. Ran started saying sorry to the baby.  
The baby had stopped crying, but she now thought Ranma scared her.  
"Ran.. I think she thinks you scare her.."  
"Errr.. I said I'm sorry."  
"Hey, you want to hold her?"  
"Er..no,not..no! she would cry again." "No she wouldn't." Akane handed her to Ran.  
The baby didn't cry, but looked uncomfy in his arms because he didn't know how to hold a baby gently. Then soon realized that they would need many things for baby such as diaper,clothes and so on. Akane went for shopping,which meant that Ranma should babysit her for a while alone. Akane didn't forget to tell him not to make her cry.  
While Aka was shopping, Ranma decided to say sorry again to the baby.  
"Hey.. I was so surprised that I yelled at you. I didn't mean that, but when you called me 'papa', it was so surprising. I'm sorry.I shouldn't have yelled at you.."  
The baby nooded with a smile. "Oh, can you understand what I'm saying? Anyhow..you were a foal when I found you on the road. But what made you turn into a baby?" asked Ranma.  
The baby was just smiling in his arms. "That's so weird.. but you are so cute. you know.. it's actually my first time to hold a baby. It feels..quite...good!"said Ran without knowing that Akane heard over the door.

Akane bought everything for baby. It was alomost time to go to bed.  
Ranma handed the baby to Akane saying that he would go to bed in his room.  
But the baby grasped his shirt saying "papa." It seemed that this meant 'stay here with us.' . And the baby grasped Aka's hand smiling like a lovely angel.  
"Ran..I think she wants you to be here.." said Akane.  
"Well? maybe you want me to be here?" Ranma joked.  
"That's stupid.I'm not kidding." said Akane.  
"Okay,okay.. what do I do.."said Ranma.  
Suddenly, Soun and Genma yelled over the door.  
"Ranma! You stay there while babysitting her,okay?"  
Soun and Genma started grinning.  
"Tendokun, they would get along together,wouldn't they?"  
"Yes they would! I'm so happy for this! They always do not show how much they like each other.."whispered Soun.  
"Haha.. but they will find something important by babysitting her.  
I'm pretty sure that she is so special." said Genma.

Meanwile, Akane was trying to send her to sleep with a tender voice.  
The baby sounded asleep in her arms. Akane and Ranma were so impressed when they saw her sleeping like an angel in Akane's arms.  
"Look,Ranma. She looks so sweet.."  
"I've never felt this feeling ever before.."  
"Yea..Ranma, what do you think she called us Mama and Papa?"  
"well..I really have no idea about that. Most of all, how could the foal turn into a baby?"  
"So weird.. but I think we should protect her pretending to be her parents. I think she wants us to do that.I want to help her until she finds her real parents.."  
whispered Akane.  
"That's.. good. I also want to help her.. That's why I took her home. But.  
I'm not bad at babysitting you know.. I've never taken care of any baby before.."  
"Well, don't worry. Things gonna be alright. It's also my first time to babysit."  
"Akane.."  
"Ranma.."  
They blushed again for a while.  
"Ah,have you thought about what to call her?" asked Akane to break this moment.  
"No,well.. "  
"How about.. May? I love this name.."  
"May. That would be great."  
"Oh,it's almost midnight. I think we should go to bed.. I mean.. you, sleep next to my bed and I'm going to sleep with her on the bed,ok?"  
"Ahh, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Grinning**

"Is is alright to take May to our school?" asked Ranma.  
"I think..Yes. Because It's school festival for 3 days so we have no classes!" "Hmm..but what would Kuno say when he finds us being with May?"  
"Well.. we should avoid some annoying people.."  
The baby is floating above the bed playing with one of Akane's dolls. Ran tried to hold her and finally made her in his arms.  
"What if people would know that she could fly?"asked Ranma.  
"May,don't fly all around when you are outside,ok?" akane said. The baby was just giggling in Ranma's arms.

"You want to take her to school?Would it be alright?" asked Kasmi.  
"I guess so. We have no classes for 3 days because of the festival. Maybe this would be great experience for May."replied Akane.  
"May?Is it her name?" asked Nabiki.  
"Yes,is it a lovely name,huh? let's go Ranma!"

"Tendo Akane!!! I'm here for you!!!!!" Kuno rushed out to hug Akane.  
Ranma kicked him off not to disturb sleeping May in Akane's arms.  
"Saotome Ranma.. I never care about anything other than Tendo Akane and the girl with pigtail. I'm just.. Ehh? who is this baby?? why Tendo Akane holding a baby?"  
"Umm..she's my.. um...cousin! would you keep your voice down?" said Akane.  
"HAHAHAHA! It's so sweet of you to babysit a baby. Hey, would you babysit me? I'm willing to be a baby for yo.."  
Ranma cut him off kicking him off. "Can't you see the baby is sleeping?"

When they entered the classroom , everyone in the class was all shocked.  
"Who is the baby? Akane zzan,Ranma kun!!!? Is she yours?"  
"Ranna !!!! what did you do to Akane!???"  
"Oh my, the baby in Akane's arms is so cute! Can I hold her?"  
"I'm gonna hold her first!"  
"No,I'll do it first!!"

Everyone made a disturbing noise. It was so loud that May bursted out crying in her arms.  
Ranma took Akane to the basement in the school so that they could make May stop crying.  
"Ran, I want to go back home. I think we should."  
"I thinks so too... they are so annoying."  
"But.."  
"But what?"  
"We should tell them she's my cousin!"  
"Ahh..yes. I'll go tell them now."

When they made her stop crying and got out of the basement, there holding a wonderful festival outside!  
May seemed happy to see all of them. "So wonderful! May seems to be happy!" said Akane.  
"Don't we have to go back home?" "No! May, you want to enjoy them right?"  
"Akane.. I think you are more excited than May."Ranma said.  
May giggled grabbing Akane's shirt tightly.  
They had the most impressive day ever.

It was almost time to go to bed. Ranma and Akane were in Akane's room with May.  
But, May didn't seem to sleep and she just kept crying for unknown reason.  
"Ranma.. I don't think I can make her stop crying.. what do we do?"  
"I'll try." said Ran lifting her up. But May seemed uncomfy in his arms and cried louder.  
Ran cradeled her into his chest with tender voice cooing over her. Akane never knew that Ranma was so sweet to a baby.  
But the baby was not gonna stop crying. "Akane.. What can we do?"  
"I.. umm.. think, well, she might need to be changed?"  
"changed? you mean that we should change her diaper?"  
"Yes! we fed her for 2 hours ago, so she doesn't want more milk. This may mean she needs to be changed!  
let's check it out!"  
"Fine..Akane,even though you are uncute, but you're a girl. so you do it."  
"What? you think girls always should do everything about baby?"Akane shouted.  
"No.. I don't mean that.. I mean.."  
"Fine. I'm not cute as you say and I know that. Back off, I'll change the diaper."  
The baby cried more loudly when she saw them arguing. Akane began changing the diaper, but It was precise fact that it was her first time to change a diaper.  
"I'll help you,Akane.", "I don't need your help. idiot!"  
"Akane..are you mad?","Never!"  
"Yes you are I said I would help you!"  
They changed the diaper quite successfully.  
"See,you need my help." Ranma showed off.  
"Ha,yeah, you are so smart." Akane said sarcasticly.  
"I'm sorry about earlier."

Ranma said to Akane lifting the baby up. "You tomboy..you know I'm always so blunt that I.."  
Ranma stopped saying but just started to stare at Akane.  
"What?What are you staring at.. I'm not mad now,anyhow.."said Akane. She seemed quite shy.  
That time, a shy moment came to them again. The baby started giggling.  
"May, you feel happy? so lovely little baby.." Akane hugged her with tenderness.  
Ran just watched her holding the baby without saying anything.  
May flied to the space between Akane and Ranma,and said "Mama! Papa!" grinning happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Happiness**

It was the day when Akane had to do the art project with her friends. So Ranma had to babysit May alone.(even nobody was home!) Ran masaw baby sleeping on the Akane's bed. Ranma lifted her up very carefully and placed her on the floor in the living room.  
There he read comic books having some snacks. Few hours later, May began bursting out crying. Ranma cradeled her into his chest and tried to hold her very gently. "What's wrong? you hungry? or.. you need to be changed? or..are you bored?"  
May nodded grabbing his shirt very tightly. "Okay,what could we do together?" Ranma looked around and finally found a Teddy bear on the table. Ranma sat her on his lap and started speaking over the teddy bear. After that, he tickled her under her arms and May looked so happy. At lunch, Ranma fed May quite carefully. It was the first for him to feed baby.  
"It feels quite .. great." Ran told himself.  
He burped her with tender voice and didn't know Akane was watching him. Akane felt quite something good. She felt that he looked so nice to hold a baby very gently. "Ranma, you babysit her very well."  
"Ah,no,no! haha.. I was about to bathe her."  
"Okay,then I'll clean up the living room first."  
"Ahh,thanks."

While bathing her, May looked so excited! Suddenly, she sprinkled water on his face and this caused Ranma to turn into a girl. It was a girl who took May home for the first time and she never knew that It was Ranma.  
May stared at him.  
"Hahaha..It's me." said Ranma.  
That time, Akane came into the bathroom for help and found that Ranma had turned into a girl.  
"Oh, May. She's um...yea!It's papa!! well, you know what? when you sprinkle warm water, he turned back. It is exciting,isn't it?"  
Akane tried to explain not to surprise her. Ranma poured warm water to turn back.  
May flies to Ranma with a smile. She didn't seem to be shocked.  
"Ehh? did she know Jusendo?" asked Akane.  
"I've never told her about that,though.."

Akane was dressing May. "You are like a princess,May. Ranma,look! Is she cute?" Akane hugged her gently.  
"Let see..oh, so lovely." Ranma smiled looking at May.  
RING RING RING RING RING "I'll get it!" said Akane handing her to Ranma.

"Ah,onezzan. yes. when will you guys get home? Ehh? really? ahhh.. okay."

Akane walked into her room again.  
"What did she say?"  
"Kasmi onezzan said that they would get home tomorrow.."

They blushed for a while and May floated with her Teddy Bear.  
It's about 11 p.m. and May seemed sleepy.  
When Akane placed her on her bed and tried to sleep, May grabbed Ranma's hand and Aka'nes hand.  
May pulled Ranma into Akane's bed.  
"May.. what are you doing?" asked Ranma.  
"Mama! Papa!"  
"..Ran,you can sleep next to her today.."said Aka with blushed face.  
"Ah, thanks." said Ranma. Ranma was on Akane's bed with them.

When they saw May sleeping happily, Ranma began whispering.  
"Akane.."  
"What?"  
"I..I felt that, we were.. umm.. like.. real parents when I saw you and May. This means..um.."  
"So..did I,Ranma. But I'm still curious about May. We don't even know where she came from and who she really is.."  
"Right.. what if she would think that we are her real mama and papa?"  
"I don't know.."

"...."

"Ranma. do you remember when we were Jusendo?"  
".. Yes. How can I ever forget it..?"  
"..do you still think that I'm uncute?"  
"Yes."  
".. oh,okay..sleep well."  
"Akane."

"You know I've been always so blunt that I hurt your feeling."  
"...so..what? now It doesn't matter. You don't like me and.."  
"No."  
"." Akane seemed tearing.  
"I..I love you. And, you are the most beautiful.."  
"You liar,idiot,jerk.."  
"Don't you remember what I was saying in Jusendo when I was holding you?"

"I'm serious..I've been hurting you and I'm sorry about all! As I told you that time, I'm always hiding how much I love you and.."  
"..Do not feel sorry..I..I.."  
"Akane..?"  
"I love you,too." Akane whispered.

In early morning, Akane and Ranma woke up almost at the same time.  
When they woke up, they found their hands holding each other's hands gently.  
They also found that May disappeared.  
"Ranma."  
"Akane.."

*silence*

"Who was the baby?"  
"I don't know.. the only thing we know about her is.. she was so special."  
"Was she like a cupid?"  
"I guess so."  
They smiled each other looking at the outside.

May,in the meantime, flies to somewhere with the Teddy Bear. And she turned into a beautiful uniocorn.  
'Thank you, Ranma and Akane.'

***Thanks for reading my first fanfiction about Ranma and your reviews! I'm thinking about adding some special chapters. Your reviews was really helpful to think about my**

**fiction again, and I could find that it was not so good that Ranma and Akane was just okay that May had gone to somewhere.**

**So, I'm going to add some special chapters for you guys including the story about May as soon as I finish them! Thanks! ***

***I am really huge fan of Ranma 1/2 and Takahashi Rumiko. Greatest Animation ever!***


End file.
